Heroine
by Justanimefanfics
Summary: Becoming a hero is a lot of children's dream. But with the dangers you'll face, not everyone will choose to stand by your side and support it. [Slow Romance]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**...**

In a world where small genetic mutations led to humans being born with superhuman abilities called _"Quirks"_, individuals have began to incorporate these powers into their daily routines. With the rise of such powers, humans grew too used to them and some were led astray. The rise of villainous behaviour gave birth to a brand new profession: heroism. With these selfless individuals protecting civilians, it gave way to a lot of little boys' and girls' dreams of being superheroes. Thus, academies have been built to give way for aspiring students and shape them into the next generation heroes.

A couple of days after the U.A.'s first school day for the new first years, one of these aspiring future hero starts to get ready for school. With her uniform on, and her school bag in her hand she began to make her way out of her house, however, her face did not convey the excitement she should've been feeling for her first day of school.

"Chikage, Chiharu, let's get going I'll drop you both off," the father of the rather large family, put on his shoes on the porch and walked out of the house with a solemn look on his face. Following him, were an older girl, and an older boy, both in their high school uniforms.

"Take care, Chiharu, Chikage." The young girl said, as she mustered a small smile to see her older siblings out.

"Yeah."

"Ciao."

With dry responses, the siblings walked out the door, and the sound of the family car's engine could be heard outside the house, exiting the garage.

"Aira, take your allergy pump!" This time, it was her younger sibling who walked up to her, dressed in his middle school uniform to hand her a blue pump.

"Thanks, you really saved me. Wouldn't want to mess the classroom up on the first day." A small smile, and rather awkward chuckle accompanied her response.

"Whatever. Mum said to take care of your own things next time." With that, the young boy walked back inside the dining room. With somewhat of a heavy heart, Aira heaved a sigh and left the house.

It was springtime, which meant people with pollen allergies weren't able to enjoy the warmer weather as much as others. Due to her quirk, her allergies were somewhat of an inconvenience to those around her, so when necessary, she chose to wear a regular white surgical mask to cut the exposure to allergens. It was somewhat earlier than a usual school day at U.A. would be, but since she missed the first few days of school, it was necessary for her to go to see her homeroom teacher at the teaching office first.

Once she arrived at the academic campus, her eyes widened at how large the campus truly was. The last time she came for her entrance exams, the school was packed with a large number of exam takers. She wasn't able to take in just how amazing the school building was then. Since she made it into school rather early this morning, the campus was pretty empty apart from a handful of older students that could be seen slowly making their way into the building.

Despite being an extremely large building, U.A. was laid out so that it was pretty straightforward to navigate through. She was able to get to the teacher's lounge in no time through the empty hallways. But when standing in front of the large grey door, she couldn't help but remember that every teacher inside that very room was a Pro Hero: someone she aspired to be. The feeling of unease and disappointment she felt leaving her house was replaced by the feeling of nervousness and anticipation of being able to meet her role models. Feeling her heart beat beginning to quicken, it took some courage to knock on the door and wait for a response.

The door was opened by a rather tall, muscular man in a dark red hero costume who towered over her. He was slightly tan with short grey hair, and his intense gaze felt intimidating, but at the same time there was something rather cool about it.

"I'm a new student. I'm supposed to be joining class 1-A, but I was ill and missed my first two days."

"Oh, so you must be in Aizawa's class." He points at a desk further down the room, with something like an overgrown, yellow cocoon in front of it. It took her a few seconds to realise that the hero in front of her was the Blood Hero: Vlad King, but she didn't recall hearing about a peculiar yellow cocoon hero before. "Aizawa, it's your student. Wake up."

Vlad King escorted her into the room, and the unmoving yellow cocoon began to squirm in its seat. The sound of a zipper being unzipped could be heard from the other end of the room, and from the cocoon emerged a rather scruffy looking man, with long, unkept black hair and a scruffy beard. His clothes too were rather mediocre in comparison to some of the hero costumes she's seen before. At that moment she thought that this wasn't how metamorphosis worked, expecting someone less shabby looking to emerge from the sleeping bag.

"Take a chair from that desk and sit down." Aizawa ordered, in a rather low, sleepy voice. Judging someone by their first impressions wasn't exactly hero-like, but this teacher looked like he'd rather just go back to sleep. But then again, wanting to spend a whole day in bed was understandable.

"I'm sorry for missing the first two days of school."

"You phoned in, so it's alright. Besides, you didn't miss anything too important." Aizawa scratched his head as he was more concerned about something else, other than her skipping a few days. "You almost didn't make it into the school because of your application form, despite your score on the entrance exam. You were lucky the Principal let it slide despite the objections from some of the teachers here."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm extremely grateful to have been accepted. I'll be sure to thank him." Aira didn't know what else to expect. Of course, she was lucky that Principal Nezu made an exception and let her enrol despite her difficult circumstances.

"Your parents allowed you to attend until the sports festival coming up soon. But if you don't win, you will be forced to drop out. You may want to become a hero, but you're still a minor, so we have to abide with what your parents want. Therefore, until the sports festival, you will remain a temporary student in my class. The school has made an exception for you since you also provided a recommendation from a retired Pro Hero, but we will have to keep this a secret from the students. They'll find it unfair if the school accepted someone who might drop out in term one."

Aizawa stood up, and with his yellow sleeping bag in one hand, he headed towards the door of the teaching office.

"If you understand, follow me. Work hard, and prove to the teachers here that our Principal made the right choice by accepting you into U.A." Despite his somewhat cold facade, and his roughish looks, her teacher's words sounded like words of encouragement, but also a warning. Aizawa knew how talented his new batch of students were. There were a few black sheep here and there, and most of the students needed polishing, but nonetheless, the past two days were more than enough time for him to understand how much potential his students had. They were all diamonds in the rough, and he was set on polishing them all over the course of the next three years.

Aira followed Aizawa to his classroom, and just by standing outside she could hear how boisterous the class truly was. The people in this room were from the hero course from U.A., the best hero school in the country. The kinds of students that would be inside the room were beyond her imagination. Part of her still wanted to keep her mask on as a sense of security, but she knew removing the white surgical mask was the right thing to make a good first impression on her fellow peers. After all, if she was lucky in the future, she'd be working alongside a lot of the individuals inside the classroom.

After stuffing the mask into her grey blazer pocket, she followed her teacher inside the room. Noticing an unfamiliar face, the noisy class quickly fell dead silent. Aira was about average height for a Japanese girl, and had a lean figure. Her long, black hair was tied up into buns on top of her head, with a couple of stray hairs framing her face. Despite all the eyes looking straight at her, she tried to keep a calm, friendly smile and gazed back at them with her dark brown eyes.

"You were all wondering why there was an extra desk in the classroom." Aizawa broke the extended silence, "This is your classmate. She had a flu, so she missed the past couple of days. Go on, introduce yourself, kid!" Aizawa, propped himself back into his sleeping bag, once his duty as a homeroom teacher was done, and zipped it up halfway.

"I'm Aira Kazehaya." There were a dozen of introductions she practiced back at home, but she was too nervous to remember them. As a result, her self-introduction came out sounding rather monotonous, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Aizawa noticed her stiffness, and offered to a helping hand to his hopeless new addition to the class. A friendly looking girl with a pinkish hue to her skin raised her hand in response.

"What's your quirk?"

That's what it was. She forgot to introduce her quirk. The atmosphere in the class was rather warm, and it wasn't as tense and competitive as she initially thought.

"I can produce wind." She said, as she smiled back at the girl who eased her nerves. Now that she was comfortable enough, she filled the room with a small, but noticeable breeze, similar to a summer's breeze.

"Ah, so you're like a wind turbine, or an AC!" A boy with orangey-blonde hair, with a black lightening shaped streak commented in a mischievous tone. The class found a chance to laugh at the class clown's comment, and Aira joined them with a small chuckle of her own.

"Well, kinda."

"Okay kids, settle down. We're going to start homeroom." Aizawa interrupted the lively bunch. "New kid, go take a seat."


	2. Lesson One: Class 1-A

**Note:** About the seating arrangements, class 1A has an even number of students, so 4 rows with 5 desks each. For this fanfiction, the OC will be seated in the back, between Sato and Uraraka. So, basically the last column will basically be arranged so there are 5 seats instead of 4.

* * *

**Lesson One: **

_Class 1-A_**  
**...

Throughout the first few classes, Aira was sat at the back of the class, diligently taking down notes during the lessons. These were non-hero related lessons, so only a handful of students actually paid full attention to what was being taught. When the bell finally rang, it signalled the beginning of their break time. As she put away her notebook and clear pencil case, she noticed a shadow being casted on her desk from the corner of her eyes. When she glanced up, she noticed a few girls having gathered around her desk, eager to greet the new addition to the class.

"I'm Mina Ashido," the girl with the pink hued skin introduced herself, wearing a radiant smile on her face. "Just call me Mina, okay?"

Next to her stood a girl who's looks were kind of surprising. The irony was that she was invisible, so to Aira she just looked like a floating school uniform set. "I'm Tooru Hagakure, you can call me Tooru! I'm sure I'll be quite easy to remember."

Despite her appearance, her bright, cheerful personality was able to make up for her lack of physical presence. But there was something that bothered Aira when speaking to her.

_"I don't really know where to look... Do I just estimate where her face is?" _Though it sounded like an absurd thought, the young girl took it quite seriously, hoping her new classmate wouldn't be offended if her eyes darted around whilst talking to her. "Um, you can call me Aira, but I guess you guys already know that." She said, letting out a small, yet awkward chuckle, trying to put her thought aside.

"What are you guys doing, let me in on it." A petite girl, with long forest green hair joined the conversation. "Oh, by the way, my name is Tsuyu Asui. Just call me Tsu."

The girl who was seated next to her, with rosy pink cheeks and a brown bob cut chirped in. "I'm Ochako Uraraka. I'm your seat partner, so let me know if you need help getting settled in. I can lend you my notes from the days you missed."

"I'll graciously accept your offer, if you don't mind."

"Sure, just remind me again at the end of the day. You can take my notebooks home."

"So tell us, which middle school did you attend?" Mina asked in an excited manner. "Do you have any old classmates who are attending U.A?"

"Ah, I went to AIDA for middle school before coming to U.A. I actually went to the same school as Yaoyorozu, but she was in the advanced class, while I was in one of the regular classes."

"You went to the same school as Yaomomo?" Mina exclaimed , scouring the classroom for the tall raven-haired girl. Just then, she entered the room, along with a smaller girl with short, straight hair. "Yaomomo, Jirou, join us! We were just talking about you."

"Kazehaya, it's a pleasant surprise being in the same class together."

"Yes, it's kind of comforting seeing a familiar face."

"You two know each other?" Jirou asked curiously. Momo was one of the two students who got into the school through recommendations, so it was only natural to be curious about someone who went to the same school as her.

"We went to the same middle school together, but we were in different classes. But I was in the student council when her older sister was the student vice president." Momo answered, trying to remember the few interactions she had with Aira in middle school. "Oh! But I do remember her sneezes being quite infamous. I've never seen them first-hand, but I heard they caused quite the chaos."

It wasn't quite the best thing to be known for around the whole campus, but certain quirks and seasonal allergies don't go well together. In fact, you could always count on the young girl to cause chaos when there was pollen in the air.

"I'm trying to manage them better, but I'm pretty helpless during hay fever season..." Aira said in a small, embarrassed tone. "I'll try not to cause anyone much trouble."

"So, your sneezes used to blow the place up?" Jirou asked in a quite serious tone, making the girls around her try their best to hold in their laughter.

"I'm sure saying that she blew the place away would be a more appropriate phrasing." Mina added to correct the short haired girl's choice of words.

"I guess, her quirk blew them away. Literally!" Amongst all the high-pitched chatter, a slightly lower, boyish voice joined in the conversation. It was the same, orange-yellow haired boy from earlier who compared her quirk to an A.C before the start of class. "I'm Denki Kaminari. Nice to meet'cha."

Denki was joined by two more friendly looking boys from the class, one with messily styled red hair. "We came to give our greetings. I'm Kirishima by the way."

The other boy who had his arm swung around Kirishima, showed the growing crowd a toothy grin. "I'm Hanta Sero, welcome to 1-A."

"I'm Aira," she introduced herself again, not knowing what else to say following the growing attention towards her. Expecting her to continue talking, everyone stood quietly, which only made things more awkward. "... that's all."

Despite everyone else being a little taken a back by her anticlimactic introduction, Kaminari continued, "Well, don't worry I have a soft spot for mysterious girls. Why don't we get to know each other better after school? Let's- Ouch!"

Before he could continue, Jirou jabbed him with one of the earphone jacks extending from her earlobes. "Don't mind him, he hit on every girl in the class at least once. Just ignore him."

"That was totally lame, dude." Sero comforted his fallen comrade, as him and Kirishima escorted him back to his seat. The girls continued watching the trio walk back to their seats.

"Just a fair warning, if you think Kaminari is weird then buckle up," Jirou bursted their silent bubble. "Although he does rank pretty high up, and he constantly outdoes himself."

"I don't consider anyone in our class eccentric, though I guess we do have quite a few unique characters."

"Yaomomo, you just contradicted yourself. But we do have a strange class." Hagakure pointed out. "You see that guy with the white and red hair? That's Todoroki, our class's oasis. Isn't he just so handsome?"

"Indoor voice!" Uraraka urged her to calm down.

"Todoroki got in through recommendations just like Yaomomo did." Tsuyu continued where Hagakure left off. "His dad is ranked second after All Might, but Todoroki can hold his own without his dad's title. He's extremely strong. It makes sense why he got in through recommendations."

"He's pretty quiet though," Momo added. "I haven't heard him talk much although I sit in the seat next to him."

"His silent demeanour just makes him more attractive." Ashido and Hagakure just seem to be in their own world as the others continued to talk about the rest of the class.

"Speaking of honour students, you may not believe this but see the kid with the blond hair sitting at the front? He scored first in the entrance exams." Tsuyu pointed at the teen slouched down behind his desk with unruly blond hair. "That's Bakugou, he's quite the character."

Having seen that silhouette before, Aira tried her best to recall where she's seen the boy. "Oh, I think I remember seeing him during the entrance exams. He screamed incoherent words as he went around destroying the robots." Needless to say, that mental image was hard to get rid of.

"Next, see that boy behind him with the green hair?" Uraraka chirped in. "That's Deku. He helped me during the exam, I don't think I'd be here if he didn't help me out."

"You mean the boy that keeps glancing back at us?"

"Yeah, the one that's burying his face into his palms now. His Quirk is sort of weird though, he ends up with broken bones every time he uses it. It's like he just developed his Quirk."

"What about the short guy behind him?" Aira asked, seeing how the short boy kept staring at the group of girls without blinking. "The guy that's hyperventilating. Oh, now he's salivating. His eyes are bloodshot."

"Oh, that's Mineta." Jirou answered her, sounding not enthusiastic at all. "He's just a pervert. Let's move on to the next person."

"Everyone, take a seat. Break time is over."

After every hour, a new teacher would replace the old one as the classes changed, and after a couple of hours it was the end of the school day. After Aizawa's homeroom, he dismissed his class and the students began to pack the belongings back into the school bags before gathering together in their friend groups to make plans after school, or some would just leave as soon as they could. Class 1A's girls were relatively friendly with each other, and a lot less competitive compared to how Aira imagined them to be, so as soon as school finished a few of them were naturally drawn towards the newcomers' desk.

"Do you have any plans after school?" A chirper voice beamed, glad that she managed to survive another day at school. Aira looked up to see a floating school uniform floating in front of her, and dancing around happily. In a world full of the strangest quirks, she felt as if she could never get used to Hagakure's quirk.

"Some of us are planning on going to the ice cream store near the bus stop." Jirou joined her excited pair and decided to elaborate on the adventures they had in mind for the next couple of hours. "Apparently they have the best gelato in town. Not to mention, the girls in the second year classes have been saying good things about the shaved ice. Join us if you're free, we're all friends here."

The pleasant and welcoming atmosphere around her made it hard for her to refuse, but she had already made plans the day before. She regretfully turned the girls down, who remained their chirper selves and brushed it off.

"Don't worry, just join us next time!" Mina patted her on her shoulder. "We'll give you a breakdown on the ice cream tomorrow."

"Kazehaya, these are the notes I promised to lend to you." Uraraka cradled a small stack of notebooks in her arms. She already had her rucksack on her back, not looking like she was going to join the other girls on their detour.

"Oh, thank you. I'll copy them tonight and return them tomorrow."

"Don't rush, you can take your time with them. We don't have any exams to revise for any time soon so I won't be needing them."

"That's where you're wrong, Uraraka." A third, more masculine and deep voice interrupted their conversation. It was a rather tall and built student, with short navy blue hair and rectangular glasses. "It is a student's duty to always be prepared and up to date with their studies. Please take your notes home and use them to keep up with your lessons."

The boy then produced a blue folder, which he handed to Aira. Uraraka and her curiously looked inside only to see neatly written notes photocopied and filed in order of date and subject.

"Please take these home instead. As class president it's important for me to keep an eye on my fellow peers and aid them in the time of need." Iida adjusted his glasses and gave the girls one last look. "I bid you two farewell, I will see you before homeroom tomorrow."

"He might seem a bit awkward at first, but he's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"I'll trust you."

"Are you walking towards the station?" Uraraka questioned, and once the two girls came to an agreement, they set off home. They parted at the platform, taking different trains as Aira was taking a quick detour before going home.

Her first day of school wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. The teachers were all big names, and not to mention that All Might, who was pretty much everyone's idol was one of her teachers during the hero course. UA was one of the top hero academies in the country, and based on that and the number of students she saw at the entrance exams she expected her classmates to be a lot more competitive than they were. Maybe the fact that she attended AIDA, a prestigious private school where she met Momo Yaoyorozu, played a big part in her opinion.

Aira wasn't the smartest, and she never particularly enjoyed studying. Her older siblings attended that school, and because she didn't know what path to follow she managed to scrape the grades to get into AIDA thanks to her siblings' intense tutoring sessions as well as pure luck. AIDA, being a high ranked school garnered a lot of students who would do anything to stay on top. Quirks did not matter in that school, your brain and wits had to get you through your classes. And most students aimed to join the country's top universities to major in a STEM field. Hero work wasn't looked down upon, but it was probably people's last choices.

Eventually, Aira got off her train and walked down the narrow road she used to walk down a lot when she was younger. At the end of it was a old looking building, and seeing it after such a long time made her feel rather nostalgic. The road wasn't busy just yet as the schools in the area just finished, but she remembered them bustling with young children making their way to their after school class. In the front yard of the building was a slender woman, probably in her fifties who was clearing the leaf litter.

Sensing a presence approaching her, the older lady looked up and upon recognising the familiar girl she nodded as a greeting and gave her a gentle smile. "Look at you in your U.A High uniform, it suits you well." The tone of her voice was rather motherly, just like that of an aunt that had watched you grow up since childhood.

"Thank you, I attended my first day of school today."

"You look pretty pleased with yourself. I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"The teachers are nice, and the girls in my class are all really welcoming."

The older woman leaned forward, seemingly thinking back and trying to remember how long ago she had a conversation with Aira that wasn't so tense and serious.

"It feels like yesterday to me when you first joined my taekwondo class. You used to come and pick up your older brother from class with your mother, but you ended up joining the class yourself. I was surprised you ended up staying for so long, Chikage quit pretty early on."

"I enjoyed taekwondo classes. It's embarrassing to say, but I felt like a hero in class. It really boosted my confidence, and I felt like I could grow up to become a hero. I really didn't want to quit, but middle school got too hectic and I couldn't keep up with my studies anymore so I had to quit."

Her old taekwondo instructed heaved a long sigh, "What about your parents, are the still against the idea?"

"Yeah, dad, mum and Chikage aren't talking to me. I don't want Chiharu and Tenma to get involved, so I ask them to avoid me when everyone else is at home."

"Well, I don't necessarily blame them. You're family, so of course they'd want to protect you from anything potentially dangerous."

"I do understand that, but a little trust wouldn't hurt. I want to become strong enough not just to protect civilians but also to protect myself."

"Aira, you're a good girl. You have a great sense of justice, and you've liked helping people from a young age. I don't have any doubts that you'll make a great hero." She continued with a word of advice. "I'd love to keep supporting you, but I can only do as much to keep you U.A. I managed to negotiate to keep you as a temporary student until the sports festival because I know some of the teachers at your school. You have time to talk to your parents until the sports festival, and remember, nothing will replace the support you receive from family. Not the teachers', not your friends', not even mine."

"Thanks again for helping me get into U.A."

"I didn't do much, you got into U.A yourself. I just gave you time to convince your parents."

Aira soon left the training hall, and whilst replaying her former teacher's words in her mind she wandered off to her house that was just walking distance away. She was right, being one step closer to her dream won't mean much if she had to spend the rest of her life not being able to speak to her parents again. They forbade her from becoming a hero, but at the end of the day they just kept her best interest in mind. They were never strict on her, neither did they want her to pursue a certain career path.

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by a loud bark from their german shepherd that kept watch in front of the front door. The large dog wasted no time in rushing to her side and welcoming her back by wagging his tail back and forth.

"I'm home, Kyro. " She bent down and got on her knees to greet their family pet back, giving him a good rub on his back. Just then, she noticed a pair of school shoes at the porch. She was expecting to be the first one back home, but someone beat her to it.

"Welcome back, Aira!" It was her older sister, Chiharu who emerged from the living room still in her school uniform. Chiharu didn't look too different from her younger sister. She was a little leaner and taller than Aira, but shared the same shade of chestnut brown hair, hers which was cut into a bob and tied into a ponytail.

"I thought you and Chikage had cram school today."

"Didn't you see the news? There was a villain attack near the cram school, so classes were cancelled. I decided to come home, but Chikage stayed behind to study at the school library."

"You're both about to apply for universities, isn't it best for you to start studying too?"

"Didn't feel like studying today."

"I can't believe you two are twins."

Aira followed Chiharu into the dining room, with their german shepherd Kyro following after the two girls. They weren't on bad terms at all, Chiharu was actually one of the two people in her family rooting for her sister's success, the other being the youngest in the family, their younger brother Tenma. Chiharu was the second oldest, being born mere minutes after her twin brother, the oldest of the four siblings, Chikage. Having a larger family guaranteed liveliness on a daily basis, and the four grew up rather close as they were all pretty close in age. Aira's decision to apply to U.A really strained her relationship with some of her family members.

Aira sat in front of a plate of leftover dinner from the previous night, whilst Chiharu was just having half a grapefruit and a cup of plain, black coffee. The conversation was mainly centred around the girls' school days, with most of the questions directed at Aira to summarise her first day of school. It was a calm afternoon inside the house, and the girls were able to relax together with no one else being at home.

"You clearly enjoy going to school now. I mean, I go to AIDA but dad and Chikage physically have to drag me there every morning. At least you go to a place you enjoy in the morning."

"You only have to bear it for a couple of months. This will be your last year, you're off to uni after this."

"Thank god for that! I don't think I could last more than that."

"But you're going to that big Ballet and Contemporary dance school afterwards, so you'll be doing what you've always wanted."

"We don't even know if I'll get in."

"I'm sure you'll will. You've been doing ballet since you were five, besides I don't know anyone who's devoted enough to have grapefruit and black coffee for breakfast and as an after school snack. I don't have enough self control to say no to a slice of cake like you do."

"After I lose a kilo I'm getting a whole red velvet cake for myself!"

"That defeats the whole purpose of you maintaining your figure."

Chiharu stabs her spoon into her grapefruit, before changing the subject. "Enough about that. I pretty much have to worry about getting into the course, but what about you. I'm sure you can convince mum, but dad is pretty stubborn and Chikage likes to poke his nose where it doesn't belong. Are you confident enough to win the sports festival to remain at U.A?"

The answer was an easy no, but Aira couldn't bring herself to say it. Her sister knew this too well. Her sister had a few years of taekwondo under her belt, but that was pretty much it. She was clumsy when it came to her quirk, and using it easily tired her out. Based on just that Chiharu knew that Aira had little chance to place first in the sports festival.

"It's never too late to talk to dad about it. Tenma and I'll help, and if we get mum on our side we just have to convince dad. If they agreed, you won't have to drop out of U.A."

"It's fine, I'll deal with it myself. I don't want you or Tenma getting mum's and dad's silent treatment."

"Then do something about it soon, Aira. You want to do this, so you have to fight for it. You can't keep being a pushover forever, you'll never get what you want that way."

"That's easy for you to say. Chikage's pretty much guaranteed to get into law school, and mum and dad support your choice to pursue ballet."

Before her younger sister could continue, she interrupted. "That's not the point. Even if mum and dad didn't want me to pursue ballet, I would've persuaded them otherwise. I would've fought for my dream!" Although it wasn't meant to sound like she was lecturing Aira, Chiharu did her best to get her feelings across to her. "You were blessed with a good quirk, you are kind and compassionate and have the right personality for a hero, so it's not like you have any excuse not to do well. But you do lack the backbone to fight for your dream, you give up way too quickly. Your taekwondo instructor has faith in you and did her best to give you this opportunity to prove yourself. Please don't mess this up Aira, you'll regret it in the end."

With her coffee mug now empty, and only the grapefruit peel left, Chiharu rose from her seat and cleared up her side of the table. Before leaving Aira in the dining table, she lovingly patted her sister's head.

"If you want me to talk to mum and dad, I'm still up for it. I'm always on your side, please keep that in mind."

Aira's shoulders sunk as she thought about the conversation again. Sensing how dejected she was feeling, Kyro curled up by her feet in an attempt to console her keep her company.

* * *

**A/n- **Thanks to everyone who's took their time to read this far! I guess this chapter would be considered an introduction to the main character. I enjoyed writing her as she's a lot more relatable and down to earth compared to some of the other characters I've used in fanfics on this site. Chapters will be a lot more UA centred from the next chapter onwards!

Also after months of consideration on who to use as the love interest I've settled on Bakugou. He's one of the more complex characters when taking romance into consideration so I guess I'll tackle him, plus I feel like they'll be an interesting pair. But just a heads up, the romance will definitely be very slow as probably only like 0.1% of Bakugou would be dateable.


End file.
